


Seducing a Sorcerer

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Silver and Gold [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: A discussion with Solomon takes an unexpected turn
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Solomon/Original Female Character, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Silver and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Aisling** : Hey, can I swing by your room later? I need to talk to you. Privately. 

**Solomon** : Color me intrigued. Why don't you just walk home with me? You know the brothers won't let you walk here alone

 **Aisling** : Good point. Courtyard?

 **Solomon** : Courtyard.

********

Solomon was already waiting for her when she reached the courtyard at the end of the day. She'd managed to convince the brothers that she needed his help with something, and promised she'd have him or Simeon walk her back to the House when she was done. Now to just spend an evening with a sorcerer she didn't entirely trust.

"Hello, Aisling. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Aisling blushed before she answered him. "I'd prefer to wait until we get to your room."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

She snorted a laugh at his response. "Okay Alice."

"Well it's nice to see that I can make you smile. I've been under the impression that you didn't like me."

"It's not so much don't like as don't trust. I can't read you, and I find that unsettling."

"Ah. Well, I can understand that. I've spent a lot of time working tempering my emotions. You don't do what I do and stay an open book. But if it helps, I've never lied to you. Ask me anything, I'll be honest as long as the answer won't put you on harm's way."

Aisling studied his face for a moment. To his credit, this was the most open he'd ever been, and she saw only sincerity in his eyes. "I still can't simply give my trust that easily... but that does help. Thank you."

"Of course. I would like us to be friends, after all."

"That's good to know." And it was. It bode well for what she had to discuss with him. They reached his dorm and made their way to his room without interruption. 

"Make yourself comfortable," he said. Aisling set down her bag in a corner, turning in time to see him taking off his jacket and bolo tie. Without the buttoned up formality of the jacket, the green shirt made a striking contrast to his pale skin and silver hair, taking her breath away momentarily. Sometimes she forgot just how handsome he was. 

He caught her staring and got a small smile on his face. "Did you want to sit?" He stifled a chuckle at the way she visibly jolted, blushing when she realized her staring had been noticed. When she nodded, he directed her to a set of armchairs in what he considered his "living area." Once they settled in their seats he turned to her, "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" 

She shifted a bit in her chair, looking nervous. She wrung her hands together as a deep flush rose on her cheeks, bringing the freckles across her nose to his attention. "Okay, this may be strange and a bit uncomfortable since we don't really know each other, but am I correct I'm assuming your relationship with Asmo is... physical?"

"Yes, sometimes. We aren't in an exclusive relationship or anything. I know you're in something of a relationship with him, are you concerned about us?"

"No, nothing like that. He said he loves me, and I believe him. But he's the Avatar of Lust, I would never try to tie him to just me. He'd never be happy with monogamy."

"Okay, so then what is this about?"

"Um..." she covered her flaming face with her hands. "Iwantustohaveathreesomeforhisbirthday."

Her words were so muffled and said so quickly that he wasn't entirely sure he'd heard her correctly. "I'm sorry?"

She put her hands down and took a deep breath. "His birthday is in a few weeks, and I want us to have a threesome for his birthday. If you're interested in that. I understand if you're not, I just thought it would be a nice surprise for him."

Solomon simply stared in shocked silence. In fact he was silent for so long that Aisling started to feel foolish. She practically leapt out of her seat, rushing over to her bag. "Okay, sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'll just go see if Simeon's around to walk me home."

"Wait!"

She turned to him, thoroughly humiliated. He walked up to her, carefully removing her bag from her grasp and dropping it to the floor. Framing her face with his hands, he pulled her into a sweet kiss, deepening it when she parted her lips on a gasp. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, he smiled softly. "I am 100% on board with that idea. You just took me by surprise, is all."

"Oh."

"So now that you have my answer, do you still want to go home? Or did you want to stay a while?"

"Um... I think I'd like to stay."

"Good." He leaned back in for a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss heated up, his hands undid the buttons of her uniform jacket, sliding it off and tossing it over to her bag. His hands felt hot through her thin shirt as they grasped her waist. She pressed herself closer, going up on her toes to reach him more comfortably. He slid hands up her sides, his thumbs brushing the swell of her breasts. She moaned at the touch, and something in him broke. He suddenly crouched down, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. 

He sat her on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her to start unbuttoning her shirt. He laid light kisses down the side of her neck as he slid her shirt off. He started to reach for her bra, but she slapped his hands away. He began to apologize when she huffed in annoyance.

"Don't apologize. Just get your fucking shirt off. I refuse to be the only one losing clothes."

He chuckled as he complied, though he nearly ripped a couple of buttons off when she reached behind her back to undo the hook on her bra. After slipping it off, she brought her hands to his chest, running her hands over him and lightly scraping her nails on his skin. He shivered as she scraped over his pebbled nipples, making her give him a wicked grin before bending down to gently bite at them. 

He groaned at the sensation, cupping her breasts in his hands and returning the teasing she'd given him. She bit his pectoral muscle, sucking a bruise into his pale skin, leaving her mark on him. He urged her back up for a kiss, before standing and undoing his pants. He'd barely gotten them to mid thigh before she wrapped her hand around his hard cock, making him pause at the overwhelming sensation. 

He quickly pushed the garments down and kicked them away, just as she leaned in and licked the bead of precum from the tip of his dick. She straightened up, still jerking him with one hand. "It's no wonder Asmo is so enamored with you. You're fucking gorgeous. I knew you were handsome but fuck. You should be naked all the time. I almost don't want to take my glasses off."

He gently removed her glasses for her, setting them on the nightstand. He took the clip out of her hair, letting it spill down her shoulders. "You're one to talk. You are perfect."

"I don't believe that for a second, but thanks."

Instead of responding, he pushed her until her back hit the mattress. He pulled her skirt off, stopping to admire her black lace panties and black stockings. "Do you always wear such nice underthings, or was this being hopeful for me?"

"I never guessed we'd end up here. I didn't think you'd have any interest in me outside of Asmo."

He lightly stroked the soft skin of her thighs, placing a gentle kiss on her lace-covered sex. "Silly girl. Have you seen you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So am I to take it you always wear sexy underwear then?"

"Asmo has pretty much ensured I don't own anything that isn't satin or lace."

"Mmm. Lucky Asmo."

He trailed kisses down her thighs as he removed her shoes and stockings. He rested her thighs on his shoulders as he made his way back to her center. He slid the panties down, licking at her seam as soon as the panties were out of the way. She gasped when his tongue teased her clit. She bucked her hips against his face, so he held her hips down while he ate her out. 

"Shit. Fuck, Solomon... I need your cock in me NOW."

He sat back with a smirk, teasing her with a finger. "I don't know if I'm done tasting you yet." 

"Please, Solomon. I'm fucking begging you. _Please_ fuck me."

"Well how can I refuse when you beg so sweetly?"

He stood up, pulling her hips right up to the edge of the bed, hooking her legs over his arms as he entered her. He paused when he was fully sheathed in her body, needing a moment to get control of himself. When he stopped feeling like he would shoot off immediately, he slowly started thrusting into her. She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting down to muffle her moans. He reached out to pull her hand away. "I want to hear you. I don't care who else does. They'll just be jealous that I get to fuck you and they don't."

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, catching her off guard as she threw her head back and cried his name. One more hard thrust while he toyed with her clit and she tumbled over the edge into an orgasm. She clenched down on his cock, shouting out as she came. He kept up a slow grind until she quieted down, panting as she came down from her high. He let go of her legs, letting them wrap around his waist so he could lean down and kiss her. The position gave him a deeper angle, making her whine into the kiss. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, lightly biting down on it. He groaned and thrust harshly at the feel of her teeth. He began placing sucking bites down her neck, leaving a hickey just below her collarbone. 

"Gotta leave your mark on me?"

"I want Asmo to know where you've been."

"Mmm... I'm sure he'll love it. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll want to fuck me as soon as I get home."

He groaned into her neck. "Fuck. Send me pictures. Or better yet, video."

"If we do that, I want proof of you touching yourself."

"Mmmm of course. I feel like we'd get into a vicious cycle."

"We might not be able to wait for Asmo's birthday for a threesome."

"We could do it tomorrow for all I care." He stood back up, resting her feet on his shoulders and crossing her legs at the ankle before starting a brutal pace. The position tightened her around his cock, and it didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm approaching. He used one hand to hold her ankles while the other reached down to tease her clit. Before long she was moaning louder, hands fisting the sheets beneath her as she came. He gave one last hard thrust before emptying himself into her. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he gently pulled out of her, crawling onto the bed and pulling her up to lie next to him. 

He propped himself up on his elbow, leaning down to kiss her. Her face was beautifully flushed, her lips pink and swollen from kisses and from her biting them. Her hair was wild, and her eyes bright. At that moment, he almost didn't want her going back to Asmo. He had the brief, possessive thought that she should be his. She caught his gaze and smiled sweetly, bringing up her hand to card through his hair.

"Your hair is so soft, Solomon. I love it."

"Thank you." It was his turn to blush. Usually compliments were carnal in nature, or regarding his intelligence and magical prowess. He couldn't remember the last time someone had given him such an innocent, guileless compliment, and it flustered him. She seemed to notice and cuddled up to him instead of saying anything more. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence she spoke up. "I really didn't come here trying to get laid. I honestly did just want to talk about Asmo."

"Do you regret it?"

"Fuck no. I was just surprised by it. It wasn't the response I thought I'd get."

"I can't imagine that any person that swung your way wouldn't jump at the chance of it were given to them."

"That's sweet, but my experience has told me the very opposite."

"Who do I need to curse?"

He was half serious, but he loved the way her laugh brightened her face. He could see why Asmo was so in love with her. In all honesty, he felt it wouldn't take much to fall in love with her himself. He knew she should probably be getting home soon, but he was so comfortable holding her. 

Seeming to read his mind, she spoke up. "I should probably be going." He started to sit up but she pushed back down, pinning him with arm across his stomach and snuggling into his chest. "I said should, not would. I don't want to leave yet. Unless you want me to go?"

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Stay as long as you want. I'm certainly in no hurry to get you out of my bed."

"Well good. I think we should nap then."

"I'm all for naked naps."

As Aisling drifted off, she smiled at how much better her day had turned out than she thought it would. She could probably get used to this, and wasn't that a surprising thought?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo finds out where Aisling has been all afternoon

She quietly shut the front door, hoping not to draw any attention to herself. Fortunately it seemed calm for once, and she figured she'd just text Lucifer when she got to her room. Beel ended up being in the kitchen, so she greeted him, but made an excuse about needing to do some homework. Once her door was shut, she let Lucifer know she was home. She pulled out some fresh clothes, but before she could start changing, Asmo barged in.

"Aisling I missed you!"

"It's been like 3 hours."

He pulled her into a hug, lifting her chin with a finger to lightly peck her on the lips. "That may be, but that's 3 hours too long when I could have had you in my arms."

Aisling blushed at his words. It never failed to surprise her that the fucking Avatar of Lust had any interest in her beyond the carnal. He'd fuck anyone, but he wanted to spend _time_ with her and that blew her mind. 

"Well, I'm here now, if your arms are still open."

Asmo's eyes lit up as he grinned, leaning down for another kiss, this far more heated than the first. As he started kissing his way down her neck, he froze. "You smell like sex."

Aisling blushed again but simply answered, "Yep."

Asmo backed away to glare at her. "I was here missing you and you were getting fucked? I'm actually hurt by that. It better have been someone good. I want details!"

"You'll get them. But maybe in your room instead of mine? So we won't be right next to the kitchen?"

"Yeah okay."

"Just let me change real quick, it would look weird if I was still walking around in my RAD uniform."

Just a couple of minutes later and they were in his room. As soon as they door shut he crowded her against it, the heat of his body seeping through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. "Okay, spill."

"Well, I went home with Solomon-"

" **SOLOMON?!** he screeched. "Why would you sleep with him? And why wouldn't you invite me?!"

"It just... happened. It wasn't planned. I just wanted to talk about your birthday and it took a wild turn."

Asmo's indignant expression melted away. "My birthday? That's so sweet! How can I stay mad at that?"

Aisling took hold of his hand and kissed the palm before leading him to the bed. She straddled his lap once he was settled. "See, I'd had this idea that you might like a threesome for your birthday, " he groaned at the idea as she kept talking, "and I figured that, at least as far as I know, Solomon is your favorite lover. So you'd really love if it was with him."

"But YOU'RE my favorite lover, Aisling."

"Okay, your OTHER favorite lover."

Asmo looked like he wanted to argue about it, but decided against it, choosing to tease her instead. "So what, you guys wanted practice together beforehand?"

"Honestly, I think the idea of it just turned us on. I'm not entirely what happened. I was going to leave, he kissed me, and next thing I know I'm in his bed."

"Are you saying he used magic on you?" She could feel him getting angry and hurried to assuage his fears.

"No. I'm saying it was intense and got out of hand very quickly."

He relaxed under her now that he knew she hadn't been taken advantage of. "Yes he is rather intense. But that's part of what makes him so fucking hot."

"I can't disagree." 

Asmo rolled his hips, and she felt his hard he'd gotten as they talked. She gave him a wicked grin and took her shirt off. His gaze immediately landed on the hickey Solomon left on her. He lowered his head to trace it with his tongue, causing her to grind her hips onto his. "He really does enjoy biting, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He said he wanted you to know where I'd been. But he's marked up too."

Asmo chuckled into her skin, before sucking his own mark over Solomon's. "I don't mind sharing, but you're mine." He quickly unbuttoned his shirt before pressing her against him, skin to skin. "So... what did you decide?"

Aisling was so distracted by his nimble fingers on her breasts that for a second she had no idea what he meant. "Wha...? Oh! Well, the idea had originally been for it to be a surprise. But honestly, we decided we couldn't wait that long. I mean, we definitely want to fuck again, but we both just **really** want you in the mix." She settled on his erection more comfortably, feeling him pressed right against her core. "He wants video of us fucking. I made him promise some sort of proof of him jerking off to us."

Asmo rutted against her, almost as if it were an involuntary action. "Fuuuck. I should have known the two of you together would be absolutely filthy." He lifted her from his lap, laying her on back and taking off her yoga pants. He took her panties off before realizing they were covered in her and Solomon's combined fluids. He brought them to mouth, sucking at the crotch of her panties and moaning. "You taste amazing together."

He suddenly tossed the underwear to the floor, getting up to remove the rest of his clothing, and grabbing his DDD. He pulled up the video app and handed the phone to her. When she hit record, he gave the camera a sultry look. "I heard you and Aisling were naughty today. I'll forgive you for not including me, but I really would have loved to see the first time you got together. There's been tension for months, I bet it was explosive." Aisling looked at him sharply, ready to deny any sexual tension, when he dipped between her legs and entered her with his tongue. He gave a long, loud groan as she nearly dropped his DDD in surprise. 

"Oh shit. He's eating your come out of me. Fuck!" She threw her head back from the intensity of her pleasure. She lifted it seconds later, in time for Asmo to sit up and grab his DDD from her. He brought the camera close to his face, before opening his mouth to show Solomon's come on his tongue. 

"The two of you taste exquisite together, " he said after he swallowed. "I can't wait until we all get together." He tilted the camera down, stroking his cock a couple of times before entering her. He brought it up to capture the look of ecstasy on her face, before turning it back to himself. "Until then, I'm gonna nail my girlfriend into the mattress." He blew the camera a kiss and sent the video to Solomon, throwing his phone onto the mattress and making good on his promise.

She gasped as his demon form appeared. She absolutely loved teasing his wings and horns when they fucked. At the moment she couldn't decide what she wanted to touch. Her hands landed on his wings, so she started stroking, causing Asmo to gasp and shiver. 

"Oh fuck. I love when you do that." He lowered his wings, making it easier for her to touch them. She alternated between gliding her fingertips on them, and gently scratching them. He buried his face in her, sucking and biting at her collarbone. He made his way to her breasts, sucking a hickey into one before wrapping his lips around her nipple. She abandoned his wings to hold his horns. She held him against her chest, revelling in the feeling of him teasing her nipples. She could feel him approaching his orgasm, the way he stopped thrusting and starting grinding into her instead. He slid one hand between their bodies so he could rub her clit, driving her ever closer to her orgasm. She came with a shout of his name, and when he felt the walls of her pussy stop clenching around him, he pulled out of her. She whined in protest, but he merely scooted up a few inches, his hand working furiously on his cock. 

She couldn't reach his horns anymore so she went back to toying with his wings. He bit his lip, his eyes glowing with desire as his hips stuttered. With a mischievous grin, she raked her nails down his back. As always, that small touch flung him over the edge. He leaned down on one hand, the other milking his cock as he covered her with his come. He sat back on his heels, lazily running his fingers through the white splashes, spreading it and rubbing it into her skin. 

"Are you marking your property?" She asked him, laughing. 

He gathered her up in his arms, holding her close and resting his cheek in her hair. "I can't help it. This is a completely new thing for me. I've never actually been in love before. And I promise I have no problem with you sleeping with Solomon. I don't even care if it keeps up. But right now I'm also feeling very jealous and possessive and that's never happened before."

She climbs off his lap, leaning down give him a kiss. "I still have a hard time believing you love me that much. It blows me away. Now, how about we get some relaxing snuggle time in the bath?"

He grins at her, "I don't know how long it will be relaxing snuggles before I start feeling naughty again."

"That's fine. I'm sure I can handle it."

As he stood up, his DDD caught his eye from amongst the bedclothes. It was flashing, and when he turned the screen on he saw that Solomon had sent a video file. "Aisling, we might feeling naughty sooner than we thought."

"Oh?"

He turned his phone screen to her, where she could see it was paused on a video of Solomon with his hand wrapped around his cock. She couldn't help but lick her lips, and Asmo grinned wickedly. "Come on love, let's go enjoy our bath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threesome *dun dun duuuuuunnnn*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit people, this took for-fucking-ever. I have rewritten it at least three times and still tweaked buts and pieces. It's a monster- almost 5000 words of pure porn. ***I'm glad I previewed before publishing because my phone autocorrected that to pork 😂😂 ***
> 
> It really isn't my best work but I just wanted to wash my hands of it. Hopefully Asmo's birthday fic will be better.

"I am _sick_ of waiting. We need a plan to get Solomon here ASAP."

"Asmo, you know you could just text him 'we gon' fuck" and he'd be here in an instant."

"I know, but that's so crude. Not my style at all."

"So send him a panty shot."

"Your panties or mine?" He asked with a wink.

"Either. Both. It won't matter. He doesn't need enticing."

"Hmmm... that does give me an idea though. Come on, we're going shopping!"

******

Friday morning found Solomon absolutely exhausted. Last night, Asmo had sent him a video of Aisling riding him, telling him to clear his schedule tonight. He'd lost track of how many times he watched that video- glimpses of Asmo's gorgeous cock shining with her juices as she rode him, breasts bouncing from the effort, her lips red and swollen, face and chest flushed. He didn't get to see much of Asmo but he knew the demon well enough to be able to picture how absolutely beautiful he'd be in that moment. Asmo was the king of sexual teasing, though, and cut the video off just before they came. 

That video, and the promise of what was to come tonight, kept him up all night. His mind kept tormenting him with scenarios of the three of them in bed. It was long overdue. In a cruel twist of fate, life had gotten incredibly hectic after that day they decided to have a threesome. Asmo and Aisling were still able to sneak some time in for themselves here and there, but Solomon hadn't had any release beyond his own hand for weeks. He'd had offers, and could have made time for a quickie or two with some of his dorm mates, but everyone else paled in comparison to the promise of Asmo and Aisling. 

So, he waited. It turned out Aisling was the perfect match for Asmo, since she was just as bad of a tease as he was. Solomon never would have believed it if he wasn't at the receiving end of it. The two of them were constantly "innocently" touching him, making not-so-subtle innuendo and doing everything as suggestively as they could when they were with him. He'd been tag teamed without mercy and now he was ready to take them both apart. 

As if thinking about them brought them to life, his tormentors suddenly came into view as they entered the school. They both met his eyes with mischievous smirks as they approached. Asmo greeted the sorcerer with his usual exuberance, while Aisling stood on her tiptoes to speak directly in his ear. "We need to talk to you in private. About tonight."

For a moment he felt dread, because he was already so worked up and this sounded like their plans were getting canceled. So they found a secluded spot and he threw up an illusion spell so they wouldn't be detected. "What did we need to talk about?" He sighed.

Aisling tsked quietly as she got right up in his space. "Don't sound so dejected. We just decided to give you a little preview of what we bought for tonight." 

She reached up to loop her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Asmo grabbed Solomon's hands and slid them down to reach under her skirt before slipping his own hand between the bodies of his lovers to grasp at Solomon's hardening cock. Solomon squeezed the firm cheeks of her ass, but as he moved his hands along her thighs he noticed a sensation he hadn't felt before. "Are you wearing a garter belt?"

She grinned as she pulled back to meet his eye. "New panties, new stockings, new garter belt. But that isn't the best part."

He was already panting a little at the image she was painting. "Oh? What's the best part?"

Asmo grabbed Solomon's hand and brought it to the waistband of his pants. The sorcerer started to slide his hand into the back of Asmo's pants until... "Shit. Really?"

He quickly knelt in front of the amused Avatar of Lust, undoing the fastenings so he could get a glimpse of pink lace. "You're wearing one too?" Asmo bit his lip coyly and nodded. "You two are going to kill me."

"Definitely not. I have plans for you boys." With Solomon kneeling, he was only a little shorter than Aisling, so she could comfortably kiss him. "Now, we should get to class." 

Before he got to his feet, she lifted her skirt and gave her hips a little wiggle to tease him with her plump behind. Faster than she thought he could be capable of, he grabbed her hips, pushed up one cheek of her panties, and sucked a bruise into her pale skin. He chuckled at her surprised squeak, lightly slapping her ass as he stood. He pulled her tight against his body, slowly grinding his erection into her back. "That's what you get for teasing me, Princess. You might need to be punished later." 

She shivered at his breath ghosting over her skin. Asmo stepped up in front of her, sandwiching her between the two men. He nipped at her neck before smirking at Solomon. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Don't sound so smug," Solomon purred. "You need punishment too."

Asmo visibly shuddered in delight. "I KNOW I like the sound of that."

Aisling finally spoke up again, breathless from the sexual tension in the air. "Guys, we either need to get to class right now, or we need to skip so we can get to fucking."

Asmodeus stroked her her hair, using it to tilt her face up to him for a kiss. "Now, now, Princess. As much as I would love to skip class and bury myself inside you, you know we'd be interrupted. If we make it through the day, we'll have the entire night for the three of us."

They straightened themselves out before Solomon extinguished his spell. Before they hurried to their classes, Asmo leaned in close to Aisling's ear. "You must be with one of us or my brothers at all times. You smell incredible right now, and that's going to drive some of the lower demons more crazy than usual."

She blushed but nodded. "Got it." 

********

Solomon arrived shortly after dinnertime at the House was finished, and it was remarkably calm. He faintly heard Levi yelling at a game as he made his way to Asmo's room, but that was about it. He was almost shaking from anticipation. He knocked on the door, entering when he heard Asmo's voice faintly call him in. 

Shutting the door behind him, he had to lean against it and simply stare for a moment. Aisling and Asmo had matching panties and lingerie, with the only difference being color. He knew about it, but hadn't really seen it yet. The glimpses he'd had before classes started had been taunting him all day. But before he could say anything, Asmo sauntered up to him and pulled him towards the bed.

"You look so fucking delicious, love," he purred. Aisling sat on the edge of the bed staring at him, much the same way she had when she'd first accompanied him home and watched him shed his RAD jacket. She licked her lips as she stared, and Solomon was completely flabbergasted. 

"This is a pretty standard look for me, I don't understand why you're looking at me that way."

"Because you aren't wearing your cloak. You walk in here in tight pants, a tight sweater with your sleeves pushed up, looking like you came straight out of GQ and you expect us not to drool on sight?!" Aisling stood as she spoke, plastering her half naked body to his chest, and stretching up to kiss him. 

Asmo's voice piped up from behind him, "Especially with how badly we've been wanting you. You can't begin to guess how much time we've spent fucking each other to fantasies of you."

Solomon groaned, protesting a bit when Aisling slid to her knees in front of him. The protest was cut short when Asmo took over the kiss, and Aisling's delicate hands shimmied his pants to his ankles. She let out a pleased little hum at his silky boxer briefs, rubbing her cheek along the bulge of his hard cock. When she began mouthing at him through the luxurious fabric, he bucked his hips at the sensation. The movement planted his ass right on Asmo's erection, eliciting twin moans from the men. Aisling's hands slid between the men to grab at Solomon's ass as she wrapped her lips around him as much as she could with his underwear in the way. The silk was damp with her breath and saliva, and he was dangerously close to coming just like that. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head away from him, kneeling down so they were eye to eye. "I seem to remember saying something about punishment. Do you think you deserve my cock right now?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"I just wanted to take the edge off for you."

"Asmo can do that just as well as you can."

"He certainly can," added Asmo, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "Oh! I have an idea!" He whispered something in the sorcerer's ear. Aisling both loved and hated the evil grin that slowly spread across his face.

"That's perfect, Asmo. That might have gotten you out of your own punishment." 

Asmo met his girlfriend's eyes with a smirk. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Solomon helped her stand as Asmo dug in his closet for what he needed. He sat her at the edge of the bed, running his fingers along the damp lace between her legs. "We haven't even done anything yet, and here you are, soaking through your panties." He carefully rolled the panties down her legs, stopping to run his tongue along her slit, curling it around her clit just enough to tease. She'd put the underwear on over the garter belt, so he was left with the tantalizing view of her pussy framed by white lace. "I still want you on your knees for me, but I want you to kneel right here, facing this way," he said, patting the foot of the bed and pointing toward the head. Suddenly there was a triumphant cry from the closet, and Asmo emerged holding a bar in one hand, with his other hand holding what looked like a silk tie.

She realized the bar was a spreader bar just before Solomon nudged her legs apart. As he arranged her legs to his liking and place the cuffs on her ankles, Asmo raised her arms, using the silk sashes to tie her wrists together. He tied the other end around one of the beams holding up the canopy over his bed. "And now for the _piece de resistance_ ," he purred. He opened his fist to reveal a pair of nipple clamps. "Our first time together, you said that you've been able to come just from nipple play. Tonight we're going to test that."

While Asmo attached the clamps to her nipples, Solomon peeled off his underwear. He stood off to the side, slowly stroking his cock. Aisling whimpered as she watched, drawing Asmo's attention. "He certainly is gorgeous isn't he? And he always knows just how to remind you how good he is with his body."

Solomon grinned at Asmo's words, walking up to kiss the demon. "I'm pretty good with your body too, if I recall correctly." 

Asmo sighed into the kiss, gasping when the sorcerer's hand brushed his erection through the pink lace. Kneeling in front of the demon, he mouthed along the hard line of his cock, turning Asmo into a whining mess. When Solomon removed the underwear, he dove in to lick and suck at Asmo's balls, lightly sucking them into his mouth. Asmo's hands buried themselves in Solomon's hair as the silver-haired man licked up his cock, taking him fully in his mouth. "Fuck, Solomon. I love your mouth." 

Aisling watched helplessly, already starting to feel her arousal running down her thigh, catching in her stockings. She needed some sort of pressure to help her desperation, but her lovers weren't inclined to help her out just yet. Asmo glanced over at her, pulling Solomon off of him. "We should move to the bed. I think Aisling needs a better look."

Solomon stretched out on the bed, pulling Asmo to sit on his face. Asmo stayed there a moment, his face contorted in absolute bliss as he rocked his hips, before laying over Solomon and sucking the man's cock into his mouth. Aisling moaned as she watched. Rimming had always been a weakness of hers, and watching the two men pleasure each other was driving her crazy. The look on Asmo's face when Solomon entered him with a finger sent her heart racing. Asmo doubled his efforts, sending Solomon over the edge. When his orgasm passed, Asmo crawled over to Aisling and kissed her, sharing Solomon's come with her. She chased the flavor with her tongue, lightly biting at his lip when he tried to pull away. 

He returned to his position over Solomon's face, sitting more firmly as he rocked his hips and stroked his cock, his eyes firmly locked on Aisling. He did his best to mercilessly tease her with how much he was enjoying the sorcerer's attention. Eventually he wasn't even trying anymore, he was just that overwhelmed with pleasure. Solomon had three fingers pumping inside of him as he ate hin out, and his hand was flying over his cock while he moaned. Aisling was leaving a wet spot on the bed beneath her, rocking her hips against empty air, groaning when Asmo came all over Solomon's belly. Solomon's own sounds were muffled in Asmo's ass, which made them even hotter to hear, in Aisling's opinion. Asmo licked along Solomon's stomach, cleaning up the ropes of come. Aisling could see Solomon's muscles jump when Asmo hit a particularly ticklish spot, sharing a devious grin with her boyfriend. 

Asmo climbed off of Solomon, making his way to Aisling. "Oh sweetheart, look at how wet you are. You should see this, Solomon. Her stockings are soaked." Solomon joined Asmo in front of her, running a finger up the inside of her thigh as Asmo undid the ties holding her hands up. "Poor Princess. I think we've teased her enough, don't you?"

Solomon pretended to think about it before nodding. "I suppose we can consider her punishment over," he said with a wink. Asmo held her up as Solomon removed the spreader bar and rubbed her legs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Just really fucking horny." The two men laughed and laid her down on her back. 

"Are you ready for these to come off?" Asmo asked, plucking at one of the nipple clamps. She couldn't recall ever being so turned on, and she fucked the Avatar of Lust on the regular. In her hazy arousal, she had the fleeting thought that maybe Solomon used his magic to enhance pleasure. 

"Yes please."

"So polite when she's desperate," laughed Solomon. Each man removed a clamp, immediately sucking a nipple into each of their mouths. The feeling was so overwhelming that she was practically sobbing, until Asmo dragged his teeth over the swollen peak in his mouth. She nearly shouted as she came, so Solomon replaced his mouth with his fingers, coming up to kiss her and muffle her sounds of pleasure. Asmo sat back with a look of wonder on his face.

"I think that's one of the sexiest things I've ever witnessed," he said. Scooting down her body, he began licking the juices from her thighs. "I don't think you've ever been that desperate for my touch before. It's intoxicating." He licked a stripe up the seam of her cunt, gathering her arousal on his tongue and moaning. 

"Wait, Asmo.."

"What is it, kitten?"

"I want to watch you ride Solomon." Both men moaned loudly at her words.

"Fuck, you're hot," exclaimed Solomon before diving in for another deep kiss. "I'm all for that, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to sit on my face while he rides me."

"You're a big fan of face-sitting, aren't you?"

"When I have such delicious lovers, yes." 

For some reason, that statement made her blush, causing Asmo to chuckle from his place between her legs. "You get so shy after you've come. It's so fucking cute, I can't stand it. Come here, love. I need a kiss. I feel like Solomon has been hogging your kisses for himself."

"You get to fuck her every day, don't whine."

Asmo grinned. "I suppose that's true. And it is SUCH a pleasure." He finally dipped down to kiss her deeply, sliding a finger through her wetness, making buck her hips and whine into the kiss. Solomon took the opportunity to lay on his back next to Aisling. Asmo pulled away, throwing his leg over Solomon's hips. Solomon moved as if to pull Aisling over him, she resisted.

"Give me a minute. Maybe pay attention to the demon about to ride your dick?" she joked. Asmo winked at her before lifting himself up and lining Solomon up to his hole. After taking a moment to let his body adjust, he started riding in earnest, his melodic voice ringing through the room as he keened. Aisling momentarily forgot about her deal with Solomon as she watched her boyfriend take his pleasure. The sorceror tweaked her sensitive nipple to get her attention. 

"Get over here so I can taste you." His words made Aisling shudder as she mirrored Asmo's position. Solomon's hands came up to her hips, pulling her hips down so he could dip his tongue into her soaking sex. His fingers played with her clit as he urged her to rock her hips over his face. She could feel his face getting slick with her arousal. 

Asmo's hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking as he bounced on Solomon's. His face was tilted to ceiling, pink flush traveling down to his chest, skin shining with sweat, and a bead of precome forming on the head of his dick. The way his pink lingerie framed his groin was insanely erotic. He looked beautiful in a way Aisling never got to see when he was fucking her. He caught her watching and brought his hand to his mouth, licking the fluid away. She whimpered and rocked her hips over Solomon's mouth. By now he had two of his talented fingers inside of her as he used his tongue to toy with her clit. She could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as her pleasure started to peak. Asmo started playing with his own nipples, winking at Aisling before biting his lip as he gave them a hard pinch. 

Solomon moaned into her cunt, driving her mad with the vibrations. One of his hands snaked its way up her body, twisting her still puffy and sensitive nipple. She cried out, riding his face as she came. Her orgasm seemed to be that catalyst that set off a chain, as he and Asmo came shortly after. Her limbs were shaky and weak from the force of her orgasms so close together, and she practically fell to the bed. The three of them lay panting as they tried to catch their breath, but movement made Aisling open her eyes to find the two men locked in an embrace. She decided to go clean up a bit, but Asmo's arm shot out and grabbed her before she could get off the bed. 

"Do you always decide you aren't wanted and run when you have a new sexual experience?"

"No, I was just going to clean up a bit."

Asmo studied her face, clearly doubting her. "There's no need for that. We aren't done with you."

She gave up, laying back down on the bed. She hated that Asmo could so clearly see through her. Solomon pulled her in between them but instead of kisses or intimate touches like she expected, he started to tickle her. The two of them ambushed her, only stopping when all of them were crying from laughter. Asmo pulled her in for a tender kiss. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" he said when they pulled apart. 

"I swear I was just going to clean up!"

He gave her a flat look that said he knew better, but just kissed her again instead. Solomon slid his arm around her waist, pulling against his erection, kissing and nipping at her neck. Asmo left love bites on her breasts and torso as he worked his way down her body. He slowly removed the garter belt and stockings, so that he had access to the skin on her legs. Solomon pulled her into a sitting position so he could get behind her and lean her back against his chest. Asmo reached her feet and started kissing her legs from the ankles up, nipping here and there along the way. Solomon continued his assault on her neck and ears, using his nimble fingers on her breasts. 

When Asmo reached her sex, he set to driving her insane with his tongue. She was still a bit sensitive, and slightly jerked away at the first touch. "Sorry love, I'll be gentle. But Solomon had his turn at tasting you, now it's mine." 

Solomon looked at his hands from over her shoulder. "I love how your tits feel in my hands. And the way they look when I hold them. I'm never going to be able to look at you without picturing the way you looked with those clamps on. Or how hard you came just from a little bit of playing with them. I'm going to be hearing your cries every night, even if you aren't with me."

She couldn't handle the combined attention from the two men, already cresting her peak. Having Solomon's smooth voice in her ear while Asmo buried his tongue inside her was too much for her overly sensitized body, and it took almost no time for her to come on Asmo's tongue. Solomon moaned in her ear, playing with her nipples and lightly tugging at her hair, causing her to clench around Asmo's tongue. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to bend you over the nearest surface every time I see you?"

Asmo sat up and laughed softly. "You're telling me. I can smell the lust coming from other demons in waves, like they don't know she's with me. Even Simeon wants her."

"Oh he does not," Aisling protested.

"He absolutely does," said Solomon. "He didn't talk to me for days when he found out I'd slept with you."

"But he's an angel."

"So was I, kitten. And yet, here we are."

"Speaking of fucking you, I haven't had a chance to yet. What do you say?" Solomon ground his hard cock against her back as he spoke. 

"Yes, of course. It's been too long since I've had you inside me."

Solomon moved out from behind her to switch places with Asmo. They stopped to kiss some more before Solomon lined himself up and entered her. She sighed at the feeling of fullness, loving the way he stretched her. He kept his thrusts slow and deep, a steady roll of his hips. Asmo stretched out beside them, lightly touching their bodies, dropping kisses on bits of skin every now and again. He took one of Aisling's hands from where it clutched at Solomom, gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, causing her to tighten around Solomon's cock as she writhed.

"Oh fuck. She really likes that, doesn't she?" he panted.

Asmo's grin was downright evil. "It's one of her instant turn-ons. If you ever need to turn her into putty in your hands, just do that."

"Asmo, stop giving away my secrets... fuck!" Solomon had taken her other arm to try his newfound trick. She was getting desperate, wanting Solomon to really let loose and fuck her, but the two men had decided to tease her instead. "Please, Solomon. Please fuck me harder," she nearly sobbed.

"She begs so sweetly, doesn't she?" purred Asmo. 

Solomon pulled out of her body, making her keen and clutch at his back. He petted her hair and kissed her. "Hold on sweetheart, I just want to change it up a bit." He sat up, leaning against the headboard, and pulled her to straddle him. She bit her lip, throwing her head back as she sank back onto his cock. He held her close, guiding her hips while she rode him. "Come on, Princess. Take what you want." 

She started riding him in earnest, lifting almost all the way off and letting herself drop so he would be deeper inside her. Suddenly Asmo was beside them, standing on the bed and holding the frame for balance. Aisling slowed herself as her boyfriend's cock came into view. She leaned forward and opened her mouth, sighing happily when she had her lips wrapped around him. She ground her hips against Solomon, careful not to hit Asmo with her teeth as she moved. Solomon's thumb started slowly circling her clit, and he spoke lowly into her ear, grinning at the shiver he elicited with his voice.

"Come on sweetheart, why don't you share?" She stared at him with wide eyes as she pulled off of Asmo's cock, watching him lick at the shaft, already shining with her saliva. She took over the other side, so that they were essentially kissing around Asmo's cock. Their tongues tangled, and they got into a rhythm, making sure to leave no spot untouched. Aisling kept a slow rhythm on Solomon, circling her hips around him, but they seemed to have both decided that was on the backburner while they laved attention on Asmo's cock. 

She sucked the head into her mouth while Solomon lowered his head to his balls. Asmo himself had been rendered in a whining, mindless mess, completely helpless as his lovers made sure no centimeter of his hardness went unpleasured. Solomon's hand crept up the demon's legs, smoothly inserting a finger in his ass. Aisling could tell when Solomon hit his prostate, with the way Asmo jerked and whimpered Solomon's name. His hips started making quick, aborted movements, telling her he was about to come. She pulled off of him, as Solomon moved up to lick at the tip. Asmo was red-faced and panting, when Solomon added another finger inside him and sent him over the edge. While most of it made it to their waiting mouths, he was pleased to see some of his come on their chins and chests. 

He sank to the bed, completely wiped out. He watched as they kissed, sharing his come between them. They finally started picking up the pace as they licked his spend off of each other's skin. The slapping sounds of skin meeting rang through the room, their moans adding in a lovely harmony. Aisling cried out as she reached at least the third orgasm of the night, her clenching walls milking Solomon as he spent himself inside her. He bit down on her collarbone while he came, leaving an angry bruise behind. Aisling eventually got off of his lap, collapsing in Asmo's arms. "I don't think I can take anymore," she mumbled into his neck. 

"I think we've all reached our limit for now, kitten," he answered, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing the top of her head. She reached behind her, groping for Solomon until he took her hand and snuggled up behind her. 

"I agree... but damn was that ever worth it," the sorceror said. He leaned over Aisling to kiss Asmo, before settling down and wrapping his arms around the woman. "You two are better than porn," muttered Aisling. Solomon laughed as Asmo nodded his agreement. "I vote for a naked nap," said Solomon. 

She mumbled something in sleepy agreement, already halfway there. The two men shared a smile over her head before getting comfortable under the covers. Suddenly Asmo piped up, "So, are we still on for my birthday?"

That brought a laugh out of Solomon, making Aisling whine in complaint as he jostled her. "Maybe. We'll see."


End file.
